Chiyo
by Fanficuserhihi
Summary: Let's just say, whatever feelings (fan-like love) I had on him vanished the moment he opened up that bratty mouth of his. Even now, I still hate him sometimes. Just sometimes. That Ryomashit. (RyomaxOC)
1. Chapter 1

HI! Please enjoy!

* * *

**Chapter 1 **

I'm Chiyo Takaharashi.

Previous life's name is Lucy, just Lucy.

I'm an OC, I guess. You know, those characters that get suck into their favourite animes, and always somehow become friends with one of the, in most cases, 'cool' characters in the story? yep, that's me.

In my case- it was the anime 'Prince of Tennis', but rather than getting sucked into, I was born- no, scratch that, I was reborn into one.

Me and Ryoma? we're friends alright.

Childhood friends.

We were 6 when we first met.

At first, it was a one-sided kind of friendship, with me being the pursuer of the relationship(Of course). Because who in their right mind would have missed the opportunity of being the one and only childhood friend of the overly genius, always perfect and good at everything type of guy? NOPE, NOT ME.

I was born to be important, damnit. LOVE ME

But being the socially awkward kid with almost average scale in everything (including the looks department) made this whole pursue of this anime-like friendship thingy really hard, especially when you are looking for a friendship with a guy like Ryoma.

That shit guy called Ryoma!

He and shit should be spelled together.

Heh, Ryomashit, sounds nice.

Let's just say, whatever feelings (fan-like love) I had on him vanished the moment he opened up that bratty mouth of his.

Even now, I still hate him sometimes. Just sometimes.

That Ryomashit.

We've met like, 5 times but he still haven't remembered my name!

That alskjaklhdfls JERK!

I almost punched him on the face at that time, key word: almost.

But of course, being the overly awkward squeamish girl I am, I stuttered instead.

After sending a few gibberish 'insult' (which sounds more like: "you ajkfhsahre ahjsd Jerfhdk", which means: "you are a jerk" by the way, for those who have no idea how to read alien words)

I ran and fell flat on my face.

That Ryomashit, being the overly considerate guy he is (And I was NOT at all being sarcastic), helped me.

... Well, probably because he was right behind me and his mom was ordering him to since she was kind enough to not ignore the whole me-trying-to-be-friend-with-her-jerk-like-son.

After that accident, we became somewhat acquaintances as his mom made friends with my mom, and so we were forced into spending time together.

I was always the one doing the talking (usually about unicorns, nerdy books, pirates, chocolates, and weather). He sometimes responded, although quite half-heartedly, and only when he was in the mood to talk, which is super rare.

Sometimes I'd like to think of him as a lamer version of Sasuke in Naruto, minus the whole crazy revenge thingy.

I sometimes get mad at his lack of respond, and tried (childishly) to get a response out of him by insulting his tennis match with his dad (like: "So, did you lose again?", "When are you going to win?" and my all-time favorite, "why aren't you winning?"), it always ends up with him twitching, and glaring at me.

Ha ha, what a sore loser.

Despite the seemingly friendly relationship we had at that time, we still were not friends. He was forced to endure my presence and I was forced to spend time and tried to be friends with him for the sake of being an important character in this story.

Our friendship started kind of cliched.

I saved his life when we were 8.

Not gonna make it a big revelation later or something, just gonna put it out there, short and clear.

I saved the overly prince-like guy with a perfectionist issue.

Now that I think about it, it was kind of a dumb thing to do. I mean, who would have, in their right mind, jumped in front of a car to save a guy who, at that time, dislike your presence as much as you dislike his?

The only thought that came up on my mind at that time was: if Ryoma died, the prince of tennis anime would not have existed.

And so, I jumped right at the car, shoved Ryoma out of the way, and got hit by a car.

I guess, being the friend of the main character in this story makes me kind of immortal. I mean, most of the main characters's friends always ended up living after getting into an accident, right? Now that I think about it, it was kind of illogical. Not that anything in this anime is logical.

After that tragedy, with me ending up all banged up in a hospital- he changed.

I still remembered being asked by Ryoma,

"Why did you save me?"

Jeez, this guy, should have just said thank you and be done with this instead of asking for my intention. What, does he think I'm a spy or something for trying to get on his good side? Urgh.

His hair covered up his face as he stared off at the ground, shoulder tight as he waited for my response.

Since it was impossible for me to say "cause you are the main character in the anime that I like, and so I don't want to ruin the story line by not having you here", instead, I looked at him and said,

"Cause we are friends?" Even my voice sounds unsure.

He looked at me weird.

"Errr... Aren't we?" I asked.

He still looked at me weird.

Weird guy that one.

After that, Ryoma stopped being a jerk to me. He was so overly kind (to Ryoma, it is kind) that it freaks me out. A lot.

He replied whenever I talk (short replies, but still- A REPLY!), he makes the effort of talking, he helps me and accompanies me everywhere throughout my stay at the hospital, and he doesn't glare or ignore me anymore! and worst of all- He calls me by my name! In the past, he never bothers!

Oh, the horror!

And so one day, sick of getting treated overly 'sweet' by Ryoma, I punched him.

Yep, you got that right. I punched him. Hard. On the face.

He gawked at me at first, then glared.

"What was that?!"

"THERE! Are you mad now?!"

He stared at me weird, then huffed. "No."

That good-for-nothing liar.

I punched him again.

He growled. Eyes narrowing in complete annoyance.

Heh, got him.

"Well, are you now?"

He said nothing.

And again.

Good, he's mad.

"What do you want?" He grunted

"I'm not saying sorry."

His eyes twitched, clearly annoyed.

"Now, we are even." I grinned proudly at my logic, or should I say my 'lack of logic'.

He looked at me, eyes questioning up at me.

"I won't say sorry for what I've done, and so just consider that the payment for me saving you from that car. Don't think you should make it up for me saving you, okay? it's gross." I crossed my arm and huffed.

He looked at me weirdly.

From there on, Ryoma and I are kind of friends.

Well, he'd never officially said that we're friends but I just assumed that we are. Yup. Probably. Hopefully.

He doesn't really stop being the overly nice Ryoma, but it was not as sickening as before.

He glared whenever I started talking non-stop about things that he deemed as 'annoying', and stopped treating me like an hour glass once I got out of the hospital.

He still calls me by my name though, and responds to my questions. But now, different from when I was still in the hospital, 'talking and spending time with me' seems more than a mere obligation to him.

By the age of 10, we basically do everything together, not the cliched kind of 'young friendship' thingy in mangas, but more like 'We tolerate each other's presence even more than we let on, so let's spend time together while doing things separately'.

I guess you can definitely call us best friends now. Ha ha. Not.

He switched to my first name as he'd made it clear that he thinks my last name is too long for him to waste his precious time on.

That almighty bitch, always thinking of himself.

He probably knows of my dislikes of his oversized ego, but made no comment on it.

By the age of 11, I realized that I had no other friends beside Ryoma, considering the fact that I am still (no surprise here), an overly awkward girl.

So, I sticked even closer to him.

Then, I realized how much I've turned into one of those girly heroine in Shoujo mangas where the girl could do absolutely nothing, in other words- useless girl depending too much on the guy that she likes,

I bursted into tears right away at that realization. Right in front of Ryoma.

Awkward.

It was the first time I saw Ryoma panicked.

His eyes widened, shoulder tensed and his lips parted to form a small 'o' as he stared at me.

Awkward much.

Let's just say, Ryoma sucks at comforting a crying girl.

He was so awkward that I almost wanted to cry for him.

At the end, he patted my head awkwardly.

That shit, does he think I'm a dog or something?

and so I didn't stop crying.

From that day on, I think Ryoma realized just how unstable his friend is; that is- an awkward, overly honest, blubbering idiot whose imagination exceed those of normal people, and

A weird girl with bipolar tendencies.

* * *

Thanks for reading!

Please do reviews! :))))


	2. Chapter 2

First of all, thanks for the reviews, favs and follows! :)

Oh, and I really do appreciate the criticism.

The reason for why I made my OC as someone that got reincarnated into PoT is because: well, I just wanna try, okayyy. HAHAHA :D

I've seen a lot of OCs like this in others' fanfic, and I just thought "well, that looks interesting. I so wanna try writing that" and so I did.

I might try writing one that doesn't have anything to do with being reincarnated and all that in the future though, your suggestion seems cool.

Anddd for the explaining part (past life and stuff), I'm still thinking what to do with it, probably gonna reveal it slowly.

Thank you very much.

Nowwww, here's a second chapter!

Please enjoy!

* * *

**Chapter 2 **

By the end of our 6th grade of elementary school, I found out that I have zero talent at tennis.

Ryoma had tried teaching me tennis. But soon, after he realized that I had no talent whatsoever in tennis, he gave up right away.

Still a shitty guy, I know.

Despaired by my lack of talent, and my zero chance of becoming a cool main character with awesome tennis skills, I tried to change my tactics.

From being an awesome tennis player to a mysterious looking girl with brain so smart she could outdo all tennis players (with the power of brain alone, much like Inui minus the skills). But of course, the second one failed too.

My despair deepened as I FREAKIN GOT ASTHMA AGAIN. Like, what the heck?!

First, I have zero social skills

Second, no talent in tennis (which should be the whole point of being in this anime).

And now, I'm sick! I'm weak and I'm sick?!

What is this?! This is like the LOWEST of the lowest supportive character! I'm worse than Sakuno! At least she can play basic tennis! What about me?

Gasp. I'M WORSE THAN HORIO!

That night, I ran all the way to Ryoma's house shouting, "I'm dying!"

I stuttered all the way, speaking gibberish as I tried to explain to Ryoma why I was here, at his place in the middle of the night, running barefoot and screaming like a banshee.

I shrieked, "I can't play tennis anymore"

Here I was pouring out my heart on him, and he said, oh, that bastard. He dare said that "oh, it's not like you're good at tennis anyway."

Well, he didn't actually say that, but still- He implied it.

That bitch.

Then, I cried.

It was a silent cry that night, which I'd never ever done in this world, especially in front of him.

Perhaps, it was not the fear of being a not-so-important supportive character that engulfed my senses, but rather- it was the fear of dying of Asthma attack.

Once was enough.

I thought that being reborn should have discarded this previous life's disease of mine, but no.

Now, I'm going to die my second death, and the cause would be the same as the first one.

How ironic.

It was quiet, silence all over us as I pathetically trembled in fear.

What a pathetic character I am.

Then, Ryoma did the unexpected.

THE Ryoma hugged me.

That arrogant guy called Ryoma hugged me.

He hugged ME.

At first it was awkward. Gosh, he was so awkward.

He then patted my head, the gesture is still awkward, though much less awkward than the last time he did.

I blew my nose into his shirt.

Ryoma flinched.

Poor guy.

"I don't wanna die of asthma. Anything else will do, just not asthma." I whispered, voice still hoarse.

He stiffened, pressing his arms even harder around my waist.

"You are not going to die." He said, like it was a promise that he absolutely had no intent to break.

"Bu-"

"Shut up."

"Ryo-"

"Chiyo." I knew from his tone that it was a warning. Definitely an end of discussion.

From that day on, Ryoma went all 'motherhen' around me. We've always been together back then, but now, it was like he was watching me, watching my every move, waiting for the signs of my collapse.

It was worse than the overly nice Ryoma back then after I'd saved his ass.

I'd tried talking to him about it.

That stubborn idiot.

He didn't listen.

Until the day that I finally snapped.

"Hey you stupid! Don't you go all smothering motherhen on me you bastard!"

He blinked, clearly surprised at my outburst.

"Do you need more punches on the face to snap you out of all this! I feel like I'm on the edge of deathbed whenever you go all fatherly love on me, you idiotic kiddo!"

Oh, he was . Furious. Whatever the word 'anger' should be expressed with.

What the.

Wow.

I clearly didn't expect him to get mad, let alone THIS mad about it.

"Don't forget that,"He took a step, eyes glaring at me with so much intensity that I just had to took a step back.

He narrowed his eyes in response, clearly displeased with me taking a step back and his advance.

He cornered me, and pressed me onto the wall as he seethed.

"You. are. the. one. who. started. It."

Bitter. I could feel the bitterness in my mouth as I realized that-

Ryoma was right, I was the one who started this. The one who came up to him, running in the middle of the night, spouting nonsenses about fear, he was just doing this in response to my fear. I wanted this, needed this, and he was only giving it to me.

...

"Sorry."

He was silent.

"Sorry."

I looked down in an attempt to avoid his eyes.

"S-sorry" my voice broke down as tears started to fall down, even more than before.

I could feel the heat radiating off those intense eyes and onto my face.

"I-I"

He placed his hat on my head, cutting my brilliant speech off,

Rude.

He then took my hand into his and slowly began to drag me off

"Where are we going?" I sniffed.

"Home."

Yep, home sounds nice.

"I-I still hate it though." I choked out between a few of my sobs,

He didn't say anything along the way home.

* * *

Review? :3


	3. Chapter 3

Warning: overly clichéd plot

* * *

**Chapter 3**

Just like in the anime, Ryoma and his family moved to Japan once he turned 12.

And I, of course, stayed in the US with my family.

Never have I felt any more despaired than this.

You could say that I, Chiyo Takaharashi depends too much on her childhood friend, Ryoma Echizen, probably even more than I would have allowed it to be, and the mere thought of him leaving me hurts too much and it sucks, a lot.

The fact that I have no other friends beside Ryoma made it even worse.

When I first heard (from my mom) that Ryoma is soon going away, to Japan no less, I was livid.

Funny how me already knowing it beforehand still makes it no less depressing for him to just leave.

I kicked at his front door, stomping angrily at him. Demanding for him to say something nice to cheer me up, anything, which ended up with me sprawling on his floor, mouth gaping and trembling all over.

He rushed to my side in just a matter of second, his arms tightly gripping into my shoulder,

I gasped at the lack of air,

No.

My vision blurred.

Am I dying?

I could feel tears streaming down my face,

Am I really going to die?

I could hear a slight sound of rope snapping in the back of my mind,

No. I don't want this.

No, no more.

"Chiyo!"

He was speaking to me,

"Snap out of it!"

Ryoma was speaking to me.

I could see Ryoma speaking as he moved his mouth to form a collection of words that is so similar yet so distance at the same time.

What-

I panicked even more, throat clenching as fear started to grab at me.

What is he saying?

He cursed.

"Chiyo, where is your inhaler?" He pronounced each words clearly, giving enough pause in between words

Oh!

It's in my bag!

I'd tried to say that to him, but couldn't find enough air to do just that.

My eyes shifted across the room to where my bag is. He'd noticed.

He dashed off, grabbed my bag, probably tearing it off in the process, then he ran back to me again with my inhaler in his hand.

He non-so-gently shoved it to my face.

I almost cried out in relief as I gladly welcomed the sweet air.

Then I glanced at Ryoma.

He was leaning on the wall, his hat covering up his face as he continued to look down on his feet.

After a moment of recollecting myself,

"We'll, I, didn't really expect that attack." I laughed nervously, cheek warming up at the uncomfortable silence between the two of us.

"Thanks."

Silence.

Gee, thanks for the silence, I feel loved

"Don't get me wrong though! I'm still kicking your ass for leaving me!" I declared at him.

Still silence.

I fidgeted.

"Sorry, I didn't really expect that, really."

More silence.

Wow, I think that he thinks I'm a talking cactus now, seeing as how he decided to ignore me all along.

Or maybe I'm just that annoying that he just had to ignore me? Okay, that makes more sense.

"Go home." His voice was bland.

I blinked in surprise.

What?

He then began to walk away from me.

"No."

He stopped.

"No. I know that I'm annoying, alright." I bit my lips, "I'm useless, overly awkward, no friend loser who talks about unicorns too much than general people's likings, I have emotional issues and a pain in the ass disease that makes me gap like a fish whenever a seizure comes!"

I trailed off, eyes stubbornly focusing on the ground as tears started coming out like a Niagara falls.

I sobbed. "B-but if you want, really want to get rid off me, then you should do more than this! Cause I'm a stubborn idiot and that stubborn idiot doesn't believe that you want her to go home right now!"

Silence, again.

Eugh, I hate this silence.

"Y-you know, I won't be moving even if you said so!" I sniffed.

Ryoma was still facing the other way, with his back in front of me.

Then, THAT jerk face,

Oh, that idiotic, overly arrogant, shitty guy left.

Yep, he freakin left me, the girl who just almost died, behind.

Gaping stupidly at his now-gone form, I screamed banshee-style at him "You must be joking!"

Turns out that Ryoma still has that tiny bit of human heart left for me I guess, since he did come back.

With melons.

Yums.

It almost made me forgive him, almost.

I took a big bite into this precious green guy and suddenly all was forgiven.

Damn this guy knows how to bribe.

It was quiet that night, none of us was talking as we sat by each other's side with a plate of melons placed between us.

The silence was very much like bathing in a bath of warm water, It was comfortable.

"I'll be back."

I looked up at him and found him already staring quietly at me, cool and composed- just like always.

"No."

He was still staring at me, probably waiting for my explanation for the "no" that I just threw at him.

"I'm not going to wait on you."

I stood up, snatched the melon off his hand, took a large bite, then grinned.

"I'll come and get you myself."

I looked down at him as he stared at me from his sitting form,

"It's a promise." I swore

* * *

The day of his departure came just as quickly as the news had traveled.

This day would certainly not be the last.

I looked at him and grinned.

with puffy eyes an all that,

"The promise is still on."

He stared at me.

I stared back, eyes twinkling in excitement.

"Mada mada Dane"

Oh, it's on.

He smirked.

SMIRKED at me!

It's on, Ryomashit.

It's so on.

* * *

Reviewsss?


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

That bastard.

"Why didn't you tell me that you were going to a match?!"

That Ryomashit.

"I did." He nonchalantly said.

Nonchalantly. How dare he.

"You didn't tell me that you were going to Gakino Gizaka Tennis Garden!"

I could imagine him lifting his eyebrow up at my tone, which basically translates into: 'So? it happened already. Why don't you just get over yourself and shut up.', or so I'd like to think.

"So, what happened?" I scooted over to my phone, ears leaning as close as possible to the one and only device that's still connecting him with me.

Let's just say, Ryoma suck as story-telling, cross that, this guy basically sucks at everything that has anything to do with social skills.

Heck, this guy summarized the whole 2 hours of his amazing experience into a not-so-amazing one with basically a words limit no max than 30.

"Was disqualified for coming in late, got the wrong directions. Then, a tennis match with a guy that sucks at tennis, I won."

What the heck. Where's the fun in that. "You know, you suck at story telling." I commented, hoping that someday, he would fix himself into a much better person in the future, preferably all of him. Yep, fixing all of him sounds good.

"Did you meet someone interesting?" I pushed at him, trying to get my excitement back.

"No."

"Heeehhh, boring." I pouted.

Seriously this guy, I feel sorry for Sakuno.

This guy doesn't even remember her name. Seriously, Ryoma is a disgrace to the entire male species. He makes bad names to them.

Don't worry Sakuno, I feel you.

I can punch him for you if you want.

"So, you lost the match, huh."Ha.

It was pin drop silent on the other side.

"Ahhh, don't worry! you losing is not something unusual!" I cheered, grinning madly at the phone.

"I was late." He justified himself.

"Still lost! Ha!"

I laughed

Him and his whole perfectionist issue.

* * *

School without Ryoma was more than disastrous.

I didnt have any friends, none at all.

Don't get me wrong though! I did try to make friends, its just that, well... let's just say it's not that easy to fit in for me.

It was so not my fault that I tripped on the first day of school, and had somehow managed to dump all my tomato-base soup on one of the most popular girl in my school! okay, maybe it was a mistake on my part!but come on, everybody makes mistake!

I had stuttered all the way through my apology, I bowed, like 27 times, threw tissue rolls at that girl with the intention to 'Help', and she snapped at me.

Sigh.

I've told Ryoma about my friendlessness and he, in return, told me about him having more friends that I could have ever had (he didn't actually say that), I secretly thinks that he was gloating, show-off.

But I was really glad that he has managed to tell me everything in detail.

At first, he was always being vague about it, but once I made it clear to him that I ain't hanging up with his halfhearted ass stories, he gave in.

He talked about the food he ate, Karupin, his dad always defeating him (he never really admits that but I know better), his club, the Inui juice (he described it as 'the worst'), school, his friends, club, and blablabla tennis-related subjects.

When it comes for my turn to talk, it was always about food, the weird random objects that I deemed as 'important', my parents being such a meanie, melons, and weather. Yep, weather.

Time went on really fast, it seems.

"Eeehh, you won the Kantou tournament?!"

What the heck! I freakin missed the finals! the awakening! and everything else before it!

"Mmm" He confirmed nonchalantly.

This guy, still trying to be all cool with his winning.

"You really didn't lose?" I asked, somehow disappointed.

"Oi." I could hear the irritation so clear in his tone.

Oops.

I laughed nervously, "Joking, Joking!"

Not really.

It's weird how he never, even once, complained about the struggling that he'd been through before the finals.

Well, actually, now that I think about it, he did complain I guess, in his own too-prideful weird way of complaining.

I remembered him sulking once throughout our entire phone calls, halfheartedly answering to my answers with a short "yes" and "no". When I tried to be a considerate human being and asked him what the heck was wrong with him, he mumbled a quiet "nothing", then he hanged up on me.

That bitch.

I called him like, 3 times before he finally answered my phone with an annoyed "what?"

I huffed, "So, did you lose?"

He didn't answer.

What a sore loser.

"You know, if I was there, I would have slapped you by now."

"..."

"What? No answer? Cat got your tongue?" I snickered.

"I'm hanging up." He finally said, his voice was calm and nonchalant, but I knew better.

He probably hated me at that time, heh, what a kid.

"Okayyy, you lost to your dad like all the time so what's the matter with one more loss anyway?"

It was silence on the other side, but I knew he was still halfheartedly listening to me, or maybe not, whatever.

"Seriously, Ryoma! Get over it and just win next time, you and I both know that that's what you always do anyway." I scoffed, "Your ego is, after all, as big as the rock in front of your house. You know, the one that would not break even if it had to? Yep, you are just as annoying and stubborn as that shit."

It was more silent before he finally hummed in... Is that amusement I heard in his voice?

Is he messing with me?

Here I was, insulting his arrogance, and he was amused, by my INSULT?

"Hey! Are you insulting me for insulting you now?!" I raged.

Damn him!

"Mada Mada Dane"

Click.

Did he just hang up on me?

Again?!

THAT ahgidiwhrcdwhk JERK!

* * *

Thanks for reading! :)))

Reviews?


	5. Special Extra

This is an extra I decided to make after seeing Ivise's review

Thank you very much for the idea! :DDD

Yeah, so- hope you guys enjoy!

* * *

**Special Extra.**

I'm awake.

Oh, no, don't get me wrong, I might have sounded a bit bitter about it, but I love being awake. I love it, not as much as food, but still- yeah, I think you got the idea, I love being awake.

Just not at 4 am.

_Ring_

Who the heck would call me, ME, at freakin 4 a.m. in the morning?

_Ring_

I should sue them

_Ring_

Wait, I should just kill them instead.

_Ring_

I swear if this call turns out to be one of those prank that teenagers with freakin attention-whore issues usually pulls- I would kick their balls so hard that they would not even think of reproducing, ever again.

_Ring_

I flipped open my phone, groaning as I did so.

"Wha-"

"WHOA! It's really a girl!"

What the fuck.

I glanced at my phone's screen.

Huh, Ryoma?

But, that voice earlier... is definitely not Ryoma's.

"E-excuse me?" I sputtered.

I could hear the muffled sounds of battle for the phone, hand slapping, shouts, and other forms of err... fighting? and did they just set me on speaker?

"Huhh? Seriously?!"

"Guys! we shouldn't do this! it's not right! I'm turning this off!"

I could hear the muffled sound of phone being snatched off and all that.

Do they not even realize that the phone is on speaker?

"I'm very sorry for my friends's behavior, miss- Hey! Eiji, stop!"

I guess not.

"Ne,ne, what's your name?"

"Echizen, that sneaky guy! saying he doesn't have one-"

"61 percent. The chance of that girl being his girlfriend would be 61 percent, seeing as how-"

"Guys! this is not right!" "Oishi-senpai! come on! it's Echizen we're talking about here!"

"How long have you known-"

"The probability of that girl being the same age as Echizen Ryoma would be 98.5 percent."

_BAM_

"Senpais."

A growl.

Then, silence.

"Ochibi!""Echizen!" "Oy, Echizen! why didn't you-" "The probability raised up to 65 percent."

_Click._

The noises subdued, still heard but not as loud as before.

"Chiyo,"

A distant sound of "Ohhhhh!" and "Ahhhh!" and something about "already on first name basis" and "move fast", accompanied by a cheering and a very quiet, hardly catchable "78 percent"

A sigh, then-

"I'll call you later."

_Click._

...

I looked down at my phone, eyes twitching as I did so.

Urgh.

That guy.

He hanged up on me again.

* * *

Thanks for reading! Don't forget to review! :)))


	6. Chapter 5

Heylooww again guysss!

Thank you so much for all your supports (reviews, favs, follows)!

Here's a new chap! Enjoy!

* * *

**Chapter 5**

Okay, just because I have Japanese blood in me, and probably look Japanese as heck with slanted eyes and full asian appearance, still doesn't mean that I'm one damnit!

Did this previously-thought-as-nice lady here just laugh at me when I said that I can't read Kanjis?

Inhale, exhale.

Keep calm Chiyo, you've been putting up with that sorry ass existence named Ryoma for like, 6 years now and even gave him the tittle as your best friend- you can certainly handle this right here.

Inhale, exhale.

After trying to explain to her (through my horrible attempt of explanation) that I'm just a foreign trying to find my peaceful life here and not just some random Japanese girl trying to be a fake one, she finally, FINALLY, helped me with the Japanese map.

I almost squealed out of happiness as my eyes landed on the words that says: Seishun Academy.

I'm finally here!

It was quiet just as I thought it should be as I walked my way to the principle's office.

I knocked, before finally entering the room.

"May I help you?"

"He-he-he-he-he"

What the heck, Chiyo. Speak properly!

The old guy lifted his eyebrow at my stutter, which he probably thought more of as a weird laugh, a stutter that conveniently sounds like a laugh.

I just realized that I probably look or in my case, sounds rude as hell with the whole laugh-like stutter. He probably thought that I was laughing at his bald head or something, which I clearly did not intent to.

"H-Hello."

Yes! That's it Chiyo, you're doing good. Now, go on, introduce yourself.

'I'm an exchange student from America, nice to meet you.'And end it with bow.

Perfect introduction.

Come on, Chiyo! Do just that!

"I-I'm uh- a, student exchange A-America."

Okay, good. Close enough.

"Y-you probably did not expect me to be here now, today, I mean. Since, I should have arrived tomorrow, but I could not just not come, y-you know? Not that I have anything to see or something, just that- this is a nice school, you know? So, I thought that I should come see it... earlier."

Oh God.

"I wanted to come for the uniform, I like the uniform here, n-not that I've ever seen it, well- actually, I have. It's my first time wearing one, since we don't have to wear one in US..."

The principal hates, he hates me and he thinks I'm a moron.

And as I spoke, I was internally commanding myself to "shut up"

Shut up, Chiyo. Just shut up.

Just end it with something appropriate.

I repeat; end it with something appropriate.

"I like your room."

What the fuck, Chiyo.

Then, the principal, probably (fortunately) already used to weird personalities like mine, laughed.

It was a loud booming laugh, not too pleasing in the ear. But hey, beggar can't choose, right?

I was relieved beyond mind when I realized that he somehow did not get mad at me.

"S-sorry"

"No worries, miss... what was your name again?"

Ah, right, I haven't told him my name yet. Great Chiyo, you've told him about your weird fascination with uniform and you haven't told him your name yet.

"Uhh- Chiyo. Chiyo Takaharashi."

He nodded, looking quite pleased at having learned my name.

"Yes, I was quite expecting your arrival, Miss. Chiyo." He chuckled.

"O-oh"

I mumbled a quiet "good" under my breath.

"Your school starts tomorrow, but I can definitely give you a tour now if you'd like."

"Uh, y-yes please"

I was then forced, for the sake of being polite, to hear a big, long explanation about Seishun academy during the tour that I had to admit- I didn't really pay attention to, until he get to the tennis part.

"Can I see the tennis c-club, sir?"

He looked at me, quite surprised before he nodded, smiling brightly. "Do you play tennis, miss?"

I looked down, blushing, "no"

"I-I like to w-w-watch..." I said, eyes kept on the ground as my face bursted into flame of red.

Ugh Chiyo, stop it with the stuttering.

He chuckled.

He then managed to make a short phone call, asking for the exchange student's uniform since the student is currently here right now, in his office.

I admired my uniform for a good 5 minutes, before realizing that I was unintentionally and unfortunately- quite blatantly ignoring my principal.

Did he just ask me a question?

Shit, he did.

I nodded nervously at whatever he was asking.

Cross finger. Please let my nod answer your question.

He smiled.

The principal then offered his assistance to help me find the tennis court after our rather-one-sided conversation.

I politely turned down his kindness.

"N-no need sir, uhh, I want to explore the school b-by myself, if that's okay with you..." I trailed off.

Now that I think about it "I want to explore the school by myself" might have sounded more like "I don't want you to accompany me" to him.

Oh God, I was being rude to him, again!

He probably thinks that I hate him, or just being plain discriminative against people of his age.

Uggh- that doesn't sound so good.

"That's good too. Just make sure to get the teacher or me for help when you need anything, okay?"

Phew.

Okay, maybe he doesn't really hate me as much as I think he should.

"Yes! T-Thank you very much!" I bowed before quickly excusing myself.

Time to find that Ryoma.

I looked up to see a few number of students glancing at me

What the heck.

I twitched under their curious stares. Hair shadowing my face as I focused my attention on the ground, trying unsuccessfully to ignore their eyes.

Just as I thought, I really do stand out in this non-uniform clothing

Urgh.

I decided that I do not like Japanese people's attention,

...or maybe just people in general.

I should change into my uniform.

I looked at a couple of girls passing in front of me.

Change into one of those sailor-styled, anime-like uniform?

I grinned.

I'd like that.

* * *

Reviews? :) Thanks!


	7. Chapter 7

Hey there guys! nice to see that y'all still here! :) hehehe

Thanks for the support! really appreciate it!

Here's the newest chap! Enjoy!

* * *

**Chapter 6**

I bumped into Oishi-senpai.

THE Oishi-senpai.

Well, it was more like, me knocking the life out of him, I mean- I freakin head-butted this guy!

How could this be hadsfjhsdjfaff

A childhood friend of Ryoma accidentally bumping into one of the top main characters in the PoT? THIS PLOT IS SO ANIME-ISH, LIKE SERIOUSLY.

I gaped at him, eyes probably as wide as saucers by now.

He was talking to me.

Probably apologizing at me, even though I was the one at fault here. Typical Oishi-senpai.

Wait, is this real?

HE was talking to ME!?

I blinked.

Okay, Chiyo, just check it yourself.

I pinched my cheek, hard.

He probably thought that I was being weird. Not that I blame him for thinking that.

Ouch.

Okay, it's real.

He is real.

"S-s-sorr-ry" I'd managed to thankfully, stuttered out an apology at him.

"It's alright." He smiled, as he began to gather himself.

"Ah!" Looking at him wearing that tennis jersey of his really reminds me of why I'm here.

He looked at me, a bit startled, probably wondering why the heck did I just bloody scream at him.

Oops, my bad.

"Uhhhh... A-ano, c-can you t-t-ta uh,tell me where the t-tennis court is?"

And as I'd expected from him, Oishi the overly caring senpai, he offered to walk me there.

"Are you a first year student?"

How did he-

Oh right, my uniform.

Almost forgot that I'm wearing one right now.

"Y-yes."

He smiled with his oh-so-bright smile at me, "Did you just join the girls's tennis club?"

I realized after a few minutes of staring dumbly at his face, that THE Oishi-senpai is trying to make a small talk with me.

With ME.

Inhale, exhale.

Okay, calm down Chiyo, it's just a talk.

It's just a talk.

Wait, girls's tennis club? he thought that I was a member?

"Ummm, no, u-uh I'm here for the b-boys actually..."

Wow, I sound like one of those shallow fangirls in manga.

I tried explaining to him that I didn't come here to goggle at hot, sweaty guys playing sport.

"I-I'm here f-for Echizen Ryoma"

Afkhasfhkdaf THAT SOUNDS EVEN WORSE.

"Of course." He chuckled.

He seemed to think that I belong to that scumbag jerk's fan club.

Eurgh.

We walked in silence for the rest of our way.

An awkward, I-don't-know-what-to-do silence.

This sucks.

"Ah, we're here."

Thank God.

"T-Thank you very much!" I bowed at him, trying to be that typical junior-respecting-senior student.

Thank God for the silence is now over.

"Your welcome." He returned my bow with one of his signature smile.

Heeeeeehhhhh

I smiled.

Now, where are they?

My eyes wondered around before finally settling themselves on the 5 wonders-of-the-world figures inside the tennis court

I almost squealed at their sight.

Momo!

Kikumaru!

Inui, Fuji!

I grinned.

Ah, there! Ryoma! On the other side of the court!

Hmmm... He is playing against the Fuji-senpai?

This scene is not... on the anime.

A practice match, perhaps?

I grimaced,

Guess I have to wait until the match ends.

* * *

Okay, this is lame.

The match- in my opinion, has been going on for like, forever now. It is so unnecessarily long that it should not even be called a practice match.

I huffed.

Damn tennis maniacs.

Pok. *The sound of ball hitting*

Urgh.

Pok.

Pok.

That's it.

I turned so quickly that I almost- almost fell down flat on my head if it was not for the whoever it

was standing behind me.

WHAT'S WITH ME AND BUMPING PEOPLE, REALLY?!

"Hurts, it hurts!"

That voice... Horio?

I turned around to face the one and only.

"H-Horio?"

Oops.

"Huh? Do I know you?" He snapped, eyes narrowing suspiciously at me.

Shit.

Quick, Chiyo, think of a reason!

"My.. uh... Gran-" My grandpa and your grandma were actually lovers.

ARE YOU SERIUS, CHIYO?!

Even the most idiot out of all the biggest idiots in this world would not believe that

"U-Umm, I've heard about y-you. You are quite f-famous for... Y-you are... that genius first year tennis player!"

Tutturu, I'm dead.

I'm so dead.

He blinked, and then-

Errrr,

He looked... happy?

"Oh, yeah that. Hmmm... Yes, that's totally me! the genius first year!" He laughed

Oh.

Right.

He is THAT Horio.

"He-eh, don't tell anyone yet, but the seniors are already planning to make me a regular."

I stared at him, like, really stared at him.

Never in my life have I ever met someone so baselessly shameless as him.

He puffed his chest, face literally glowing in pride at my 'awed' face.

"T-T-That's, ermm... cool, I guess" I muttered lamely.

He brightened immediately after hearing my compliment.

He then continued to chatter

About HIS twist server

About HIS boomerang snake

About his amazing two years of experience in tennis,

Well, at least the last part was true.

Ohmigod, please- someone, anyone, just PLEASE sew this guy's mouth off.

Urgh.

I need a valid excuse to get out of here quick.

Come on Chiyo, make it up!

Anything is fine.

Choose one.

Just use any excuse.

Excuse.

Anything-

"I-I I need to pee."

...

...

...

Except that.

* * *

Thanks a lot for reading!

Reviews pls? :)))


End file.
